Many food products are packaged, shipped and purchased in glass or plastic jars with a screw-on lid that needs to be removed in order to access the contents of the jar. In order to maintain the freshness and cleanliness of the product within the container, the lids are often times thoroughly tightened and sometimes vacuum sealed. This, in turn, makes the lids difficult to remove. The struggle to remove the lid is greater for those individuals suffering from arthritis or dexterity issues, and the task of holding the container in one hand and twisting off the very tight lid becomes very difficult if not nearly impossible